


Bambino

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A Summer in Italy, Alternate Universe- Call me by Your Name, Gen, Meet-Cute, Not much plot, Peter is just curious about his mysterious uncle he never heard of, Peter sees Tony for the first time, Pre-Relationship, References to Patrick Melrose, They are family but they are not, They are only meeting each other, but not really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: —¿Y? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Pete?Peter realmente no cree como su vida ha cambiado, y es solo un verano.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Bambino

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentalmente hice un 'moodboard' y me dio por escribir un 'Call me by your name" AU, pero mientras comencé a escribir, recordé mas escenas de Patrick Melrose. (?) Así que, basicamente, no tiene sentido.

**_Bambino_ **

_A Summer in Italy_

Peter se perdió en la risa de MJ mientras Ned continuaba contando la historia sobre su última semana en total cautiverio. Los tres amigos habían pasado las vacaciones de verano distanciados y con una melancólica pena, siendo su último semestre juntos en la escuela, luego de aquellas solitarias aventuras, todos partirían en direcciones opuestas del país para seguir sus sueños. Él bebía a sorbos de su té frío en el pequeño espacio apartado para ellos. Peter venía frecuentando el mismo local desde que le encontró una tarde descuidado, confundido y preocupado por su obvia tardanza a la reunión del equipo de decatlón de su instituto.

Entrar en el local, pidiendo una lista de disculpas en forma de café una tarde lluviosa había sido uno de los mejores accidentes que podían haberlo sucedido en mucho tiempo.

Peter viró el rostro al escuchar como la puerta principal se abría y su respiración se entrecortó al reconocer el cuerpo que se asomaba curioso, de brazos junto a una mujer que parecía dedicarle toda su atención. Ned seguía contando su historia de cómo su abuela le había obligado a cuidar del perro de la familia —no era realmente una obligación, pero nadie quería expresar la obvia falta de decisión y poder de decir ‘no’. Ned nunca podía negarse a su abuela—. La garganta se le secó aun cuando no llevaba ni media bebida y el corazón se le aceleró de tal forma que creyó sus amigos podrían ser capaces de escucharle; un cosquilleo nervioso llegó a sus manos y se aferró al vidrio de su vaso para evitar ser detectado. Escondió la mirada casi con pena.

El hombre permaneció frente a la caja registradora mientras la dependienta le tomaba la orden y ofrecía cordial conversación, al tiempo que su acompañante se distraía con la pantalla del celular. Peter observó como el hombre le entregaba un billete y con sonrisas cortas se despidieron luego de obtener su orden.

—Hey, Pete. ¿Estás bien? —MJ le miraba curiosa y giró el rostro tratando de encontrar aquello que el muchacho veía con tanta insistencia, más solo encontró distintos clientes entrando y saliendo de la tienda, además de finalmente prestar atención al ruido que se acumulaba debido a todas las conversaciones.

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien. —Dando un sorbo se abstuvo a extender su respuesta, y conociendo a la castaña, lo más probable es que no se diese por vencida para descifrarle.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Pete? —Peter regresó a la conversación, después de ver al hombre desaparecer entre la muchedumbre. Peter suspiró silencioso relajando los hombros y sonrió leve al recordar lo cálida que había sido su estancia junto a un familiar lejano.

El descubrir que May tenía un hermano secreto del que Peter no sabía nada, había sido una verdadera sorpresa, es decir, no que Peter no supiese del hombre, más bien era que no le recordaba casi en absoluto. Fotos fugaces descansaban en el closet, escondidas en una caja de zapatos; de pequeño a Peter le encantaba hurgar entre las cosas de sus tíos, solo para revivir memorias y si tenía suerte, terminar con historias nuevas, ya fuese sobre sus padres o de May y Ben. En ocasiones, le encontraba casi avergonzado en las esquinas de las fotografías, como si quisiese evitar se plasmado en la eternidad a toda costa.

La primera vez que preguntó por el desconocido, Peter tenía unos seis años.

—May, ¿quién es él? —Su tía permaneció en silencio un buen rato y por momentos el pequeño Peter creyó que no había sido escuchado; a punto de repetirse estaba cuando la voz cuidadosa de la mujer llegó a los oídos junto a una caricia en su cabello. Le estaba creciendo rápido.

—Él es Tony. —Peter asintió. Contempló la empolvada foto por unos segundos más antes de repetir el nombre del extraño, como si así fuese posible no olvidarlo.

Tony parecía ser más alto que su tía May, en las fotos se le veía esbelto más no fornido, brazos bien formados a causa del trabajo y el ejercicio ocasional, aunque discernía del clásico juego de abdominales que imitaban las revistas y los comerciales de televisión; por su vientre plano y tonificado se desdibujaba un diminuto y obscurecido camino creado por vellos hasta perderse en la fila elástica de su bañador.

En otras, aparecía con una copa de vino en una mano y un cigarro en la otra. El —para en aquel tiempo— muchacho le daba la espalda dificultándole la posibilidad de reconocerle, si bien, May le disipaba las dudas cuando Peter se mostraba interesado.

—Esta la tomamos en Italia. —May sonrió leve ante algún recuerdo alegre de su niñez y sus años siguientes, y Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido, él nunca antes había siquiera salido de la ciudad y ahora se enteraba que su familia había viajado inclusive fuera del país. —¿Te gustaría ir? —Peter asintió tan de prisa que su cabello se despeinó haciendo a la mujer reír. —De acuerdo. Iremos en las vacaciones.

Aquella promesa se vio opacada por el fallecimiento de su tío Ben.

Era ahora, diez años más tarde que la promesa en susurros se cumplía. May y Peter habían viajado a Italia a visitar el esquivo hermano mayor de la mujer como presente de graduación de Peter.

* * *

Sus ojos no daban cabida a lo que veían. Frente a él, como toda una visión, la Hacienda se extendía majestuosa, amplia y llena de vida con sus escalinatas cubiertas de hojas secas y un camino se flores se bailaba en el suelo al son del viento. Las altas ventanas abiertas, dejaban entrever juegos de cortinas airosas que se mecían con facilidad en la brisa mañanera, a Peter se le cerrarían los ojos en cualquier momento debido por el cansancio y al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de aspirar toda la estancia con admiración y un toque de temor. ¿Cómo era que él nunca antes había escuchado de la antigua estancia Parker?

Peter creyó ver una sombra moverse desde la lejanía, más se olvidó de su inquietud al escuchar como su tía le llamaba; había estado tratando de comunicarse con su hermano, pero no había caso, y ninguno estaba seguro de que el hombre estuviese en casa o al menos lo suficientemente cerca como para que les escuchase. May pasó la mayoría del tiempo en vuelo hablando de los recuerdos que tenía dentro de la casa y del hombre en cuestión. Sobre todo, de su hermano y su obsesiva necesidad por hacer y deshacer motores de autos antiguos y optimizarlos a su antojo. Peter sentía curiosidad por la ingeniería, pero su mayor interés era claro para la química, las ecuaciones y los elementos. Ocasionalmente arreglaba el reloj de la cocina cuando este decidía dar sus últimos cantos.

—¡ _Bella mía_! —May corrió a los brazos de su hermano y juntos viraron en círculos. Peter les observaba casi indiscreto aun debajo de sus gafas de sol. —Siempre es un gusto verte, May. —El mayor sonrió amplio iluminando sus facciones, en lo que May se alejaba a duras penas para regresarle el gesto.

—Deberías ir a visitarnos, así me verías más seguido. —El hombre viró los ojos con burla, pero sin verdadero calor detrás de sus palabras, haciendo un pequeño sonido desconfiado.

—Como si yo dejaría el paraíso.

—Sí, este es el paraíso. —Le concedió May. —Y a este paraíso he decidido traer a Peter. —Su rostro se desconfiguró en sorpresa y buscó ferviente al muchacho. Peter se encogió de hombros al escuchar su nombre y se acercó casi con pena al hombre que desconocía.

—¿Peter está aquí? —Se fue acercando despacio al muchacho, que casi con pena se fue acercando hasta llegar cerca para poder detallarle aun cuando llevase las gafas. —¿Peter pie? —La mención del antiguo sobrenombre, reverberó recuerdos sepultados y le trajo una extraña sensación de alegría.

— _Hola…_ —Finalmente se quitó las gafas de sol y antes de que pudiese procesar lo que ocurría, fue engullido por un abrazo cálido y apabullante. 

* * *

Las mañanas siguientes fueron de ensueño. Peter todavía no creía su vista, el espacio donde estaba ni todas las escaleras que debía tomar para poder alcanzar la cocina. Su habitación era fresca, la ventana se abría en totalidad hasta el suelo y con un pequeño balcón podía ver el jardín podado, los arbustos de rosas y las enredaderas que se escabullían por las paredes. Cada mañana —no sabía si era a causa del entusiasmo o de la diferencia horaria—, pero, cada mañana, despertaba a ver el alba. Se apoyaba sobre el barandal y dejaba llevar por el silencio, sintiendo la fría brisa debajo del cielo claro al que todavía le quedaban luceros de la noche anterior.

La primera vez que encontró a Anthony caminando al filo de la alberca, sus ojos se entornaron en intriga y por segundos se perdió en el brillo incandescente y naranja de la colilla de cigarro que descansaba en la mano del mayor. El hombre se notaba cansado, como si no hubiese pegado un ojo en toda la noche y eso era una gran deducción, tomando en cuenta que Peter no le conocía, ni podía verle lo suficiente desde la distancia. Así sería el aspecto del hombre.

Anthony se desplazaba lento, casi parsimonioso por los amplios pasillos vacíos y a pies descalzos. Fumó calmado y estático con la vista fija en el horizonte, Peter quiso llamarle, quiso llamar su atención y quizás compartir un plato de frutas en lo que el sol se asentaba en el firmamento, más la incómoda pena le engullía cada que intentaba acercarse al hombre, como un acuerdo tácito de su mente le impidiese establecer contacto. Contacto que Anthony tampoco intentaba establecer por sí mismo; de no ser por May, las horas en silencio serían tanto arrolladoras como escalofriantes. Peter en serio extraña a Ned.

Tony pudo sentir el peso que cuestionaba su presencia y sonrió para sí al encontrar el semblante adormecido de su sobrino, reposado por encima del balcón. Su pijama estaba descolocado, su camisa arrugada por el movimiento de la noche y los pantalones cómodos se mecían lento, detallando las líneas de sus muslos hasta volverse holgadas una vez que alcazaba detrás de sus rodillas. Hebras de su cabello cobraron vida en la ventisca fría y se sintió tentado a subir hasta su habitación para rodearle con una mullida sábana y protegerle del frío.

Peter salió de su ensueño y se sintió avergonzado de cómo había sido atrapado en su escrutinio silencioso, a sus mejillas subió el calor de un sonrojo y se encogió en sí mismo aferrando las manos al barandal. Tony le sonrió y llamó su atención en señas.

Peter alzó una mano lento, incómodo y aniñado.

Después de desaparecer en su habitación sin mediar palabra, Peter se dio una ducha tibia, pidiendo a deidades desconocidas que se llevase consigo toda su vergüenza y sus actuaciones extrañadas, comedidas ante su tío. Se suponía eran familia, aunque cuando Peter no había escuchado del hombre nunca antes de preguntar por una foto.

May le recibió abriendo una botella de champaña y Peter se sobresaltó ante el ruido inesperado haciendo a su tío reír. Allí volvía el color a sus mejillas.

—No que me oponga. —Dijo el mayor. —Pero tú no eres de las que bebe en el desayuno May, así que, ¿qué estamos celebrando? —May sirvió las tres copas con semblante alegre. La mujer se veía radiante en su vestido amplio con pequeño estampado florar, hombros al descubierto y el sombrero que le protegía del sol ardiente, sus lentes de sol descansaban en el escote de su vestimenta.

—Celebramos que Peter fue aceptado en la universidad. —La pareja de hermanos chocó copas mientras Peter se quejaba por lo bajo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

—¡No, muchacho! —Tony posó una mano sobre su hombro y el calor de sus mejillas se extendió con tal prisa que le pareció preocupante. —Estás son cosas importantes. Estas son cosas que valen la pena ser celebradas. —Los tres ocupantes alzaron las copas y brindaron con alegría.

Luego del desayuno ameno y de insistencias de May a estrenar la alberca recién limpiada, Tony se sentó a su lado en una silla reclinable sin incrustar los pies en el agua.

—¿Y? ¿A qué universidades aplicaste? —Peter agradeció no ser capaz de encontrarle la mirada al mayor.

—Logré entrar a NYU. —Peter se sumergió en el agua al tiempo que May aparecía tras las puertas abiertas con un bañador enterizo que resaltaba su figura y se sentaba junto al hombre iniciando una nueva conversación ajena y lejana para sus oídos. Un extraño dejo de desasosiego se asentó en el fondo de su estómago, pero Peter no sabía qué hacer con él. Peter entendía en lo más mínimo las razones por las que comenzaba a comportarse tan extraño.

Por las mañanas despertaba todavía temprano y ya no podía culpar al _jet lag_ , deambulaba por los pasillos vacíos de la estancia y contemplaba como el cielo esclarecía con suavidad. Escuchaba con atención los sonidos que avisaban el andar del resto de los ocupantes de la casa en pequeñas oleadas de vida. May abría las puertas y bajaba despacio las escaleras, las cuales se negaban a cesar de crujir sin importar cuantas veces fuesen reparadas; era casi parte del encanto en la reluciente madera.

El desayuno se preparaba sin prisa y a Peter le gustaba quedar sentado a los pies de las escalinatas desde donde podía ver el cuerpo menudo de su tía moverse con comodidad por la cocina y preparar el menú del día. Seguido le llegaban los pasos de Anthony.

Si bien, Peter ya no le encontraba cerca de la alberca con un cigarro en mano, todavía podía escucharle, relajado, a gusto y para nada titubeante mientras conversaba con su hermana de cualquier noticia leída en el periódico y agradecía silencioso la nueva taza de café cargado y recién hecho. Con algo de suerte Peter fingiría ser despertado por el sonido de la radio que encendida y en volumen alto llenaba la habitación de música que él no entendía. 

A media mañana Peter caminaba por los amplios rosales, divagaba por los caminos circulantes en diferentes direcciones, pero que siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar, el centro de un enorme laberinto y permanecía horas descansando en el suelo escuchando el rugir del viento al viajar entre las copas de los árboles. Siempre regresaba a casa con una corona de flores guindándole del cabello y que, para mucha desgracia, Tony siempre se ofrecía a limpiar.

La primera vez que sucedió, May estaba muy ocupaba para ayudarle. Era el turno de la mujer de preparar el almuerzo; Anthony se había enfrascado a realizar tales quehaceres desde que habían llegado, más la menor de los Parkers se negaba a ser consentida en demasía; era por ello que May se refugiaba en la cocina mientras Peter aparecía por el umbral de la puerta, tostado de sol, oliendo a verano y con una lluvia de hojas secas decorándole la coronilla.

—Estás hecho un desastre, Pete. —Peter rio a carcajadas y se meneó imitando un perro tratando de quitarse los restos de ramas y hojitas silvestres, él no podía dejar de admirar la grandeza del paisaje, el espacio parecía una postal de esas que siempre encontraban en los quioscos de la esquina cerca de casa o las pequeñas tiendas de _souvenir_ en el metro. May le miraba con cariño y Peter continuaba hablando sin parar sobre todas las pequeñas cosas que había encontrado en sus exploraciones a los alrededores de la casa. Algún tiempo atrás ella había hecho lo mismo y de alguna forma se alegraba que Peter pudiese vivir de la misma experiencia. May pensó que quizás no hubiese sido posible, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Tony se acercó a la estancia siguiendo el cuchicheo alegre del muchacho e hizo seña a su hermana a que continuase en silencio, escondiendo su presencia del más pequeño. Él no podía evitar ensanchar la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro al escuchar como el menor de los Parker hablaba con tal alegría de su propia casa, él hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la alegría por estar encerrado en tales paredes, aunque estando cerca del entusiasmo de Peter, podía imaginar tiempos más alegres, como aquellos que compartió junto a su madre.

Peter se llevó un buen susto al girarse para alcanzar unas mandarinas en el refrigerador y encontrarse de lleno con Tony, quien, cruzado de hombros, apoyado en el umbral comía de unas uvas y le ofrecía las mandarinas que tenía en un plato.

—Vamos, muchacho. Yo te ayudo a quitarte las flores. —Peter permaneció en silencio y aunque pudo quejarse alejando que solo tenía que darse una ducha antes de la comida para quitarse los restos de sudor y polvo, permaneció en silencio junto a sus mejillas en rocío de calor. Anthony le siguió a su habitación y cruzando las puertas abiertas, Tony le llevó hasta la cama, haciendo presión en sus hombros para que tomase asiento y él pudiese peinarle con cuidado.

El silencio fue ensordecedor e inquietante. Si antes Peter no había parado de hablar más rápido de lo que sus pensamientos podían conectar por encima de su cabeza, ahora no era capaz de proclamar si quiera una sílaba y no sabía muy bien porqué. O más bien, no quería darle sentido a la razón.

Tony le acarició el cabello y le calló despacio con una cuidadosa disculpa cada que tironeaba de su cabello al encontrarse un nudo de tierra y sudor haciendo que Peter se quejase por lo bajo entre suspiros.

—Ya, ya. Ya está. —Tony masajeó su cabello y sin poder evitarlo, Peter soltó un grave ronroneo inclinándose hacia el toque, su madre solía calmarle de la misma manera. Él sintió el peso de la culpa asentarse en la boca de su estómago al ser consiente del disfrute que le ocasionaba escuchar tal sonido y en su alma se agudizó la necesidad de escucharle de nuevo, aun cuando sabía que no podía, ni debía ser posible. El verano desaparecería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Peter se iría con él.

May les avisaba que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Pronto después de eso, Peter se encontró compartiendo espacio con Anthony más de lo acostumbrado. Salía con May por un paseo al pueblo, compraban fruta, vino y pan, y Peter adoraba recorrer las calles diminutas y ataviadas de gente; siempre había algo nuevo que ver, así solo fuese un _nuevo_ restaurante que le ofrecía una distinta taza de café. Los atardeceres junto a la alberca, el agua diáfana reflejaba en su iris tonalidades cambiantes que parecía opacar el destello de las estrellas que sobrevolaban el cielo aun aclarado.

Una noche sin poder dormir, bajó las escaleras en busca de un tazón de helado y se encontró a Tony recostado en un sillón.

El hombre leía junto a una lámpara y un par de velas en la obscuridad con una mullida sábana arremolinada a los pies del sillón, desperdigada por el suelo. Peter se acercó sin mediar palabra y tomó asiento al lado contrario, apropiándose del resto de tela y se terminó el helado. Tony nunca dio vuelta a la página.

—Háblame sobre mamá. —Casi con miedo, Peter le pidió al hombre en la obscuridad y no supo descifrar si su expresión era algo bueno o no. Tony no le regresó la mirada en seguido, se perdió por segundos en los recuerdos de su vida junto a María y Howard, que le costó enfocarse en los pocos recuerdos que compartía con Mary y Richard.

—¿Tú mamá? —Peter arrugó el entrecejo confundido, ¿quién más podía ser? Por lo que asintió despacio y le sonrió de medio lado al hombro intentando convencerle sin palabras; lo que Peter no sabía era que Tony estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que él estuviese dispuesto a pedir, aun cuando las razones fuesen desconocidas.

—Mary era todo lo que pudiste desear para tu mamá. —Tony dejó su libro a un lado sin importarle no llevar consigo un marca libros para no olvidar el último párrafo que había leído. Y pasó el resto de la noche contándole a Peter todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía de María.

Desde como la mujer le había ofrecido su primera comida casera en mucho tiempo, hasta las peleas absurdas sobre su vestimenta y las reuniones aburridas de trabajo. Mary reía alegre y cantaba en la ducha muy temprano, tan alto que le despertaba, aunque en realidad no le molestaba; Tony simplemente había olvidado lo que era convivir con otras personas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo solo. De tanto en vez, hablaba de personas que Peter no conocía, ni había escuchado antes, pero que sonaban interesantes a sus oídos. Peter daría lo que fuera por conocer a Jarvis. Peter no recordaba demasiado de su vida en la casa de sus padres, sus primeras memorias siempre venían del apartamento en el que Ben y May vivían al momento en el que Peter fue a vivir con ellos, aunque no pasó demasiado para que decidiesen mudarse a un lugar que les acomodase mejor.

Peter resistió la tentación de preguntarle a Tony por Anthony. Es decir, por qué nunca antes había escuchado de él y cómo era posible que estuviese dispuesto a recibirles el verano entero, aunque cuando él no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era y él si parecía conocer a Peter —si no era que las extrañas vivencias que compartían él y May le estuviesen engañando—. Él escuchaba atento y desconocido como los mayores hablaban de él con un dejo de alegría melancólica. Sí, Peter quería saber, pero tenía miedo de preguntar.

* * *

Una tarde soleada y de viento fuerte, May caminaba por las calles hasta que dio con un pequeño puesto que vendía flores. Con un pequeño aviso hecho a mano y pintura reciente, la mujer se acercó a preguntar por el precio de un ramillete. A Peter le encantaría tener y un ramo de flores frescas en su habitación y un par de velas de recuerdo. Rentó una bicicleta y comió melocotones jugosos manchando parte de su blusa por accidente. Habían pasado años desde que había visitado la ciudad y sus recuerdos no eran del todo agradables, pero el ser capaz de imaginar a Peter junto a ellos, caminando los pasos de su adolescencia, descubriendo los mismos recovecos y maravillas que ella vio tanto tiempo atrás, aligeraba la carga de sus hombros. Siempre se preguntó qué sería de Tony.

Había sido una sorpresa encontrar a Tony cargando a Peter en brazos en dirección a la habitación del más pequeño y le siguió de cerca. Peter cabeceaba de sueño y cansancio más se negaba a dormir, parecía quería seguir escuchando historias de quienes fueron sus padres. May sintió arrepentimiento de nunca antes haberse sentado con el muchacho y rememorar cuentos de su niñez, de no ser por una foto olvidada, May quizás no volvería a tocar el tema de María y Richard aun cuando ella apreciase tanto al hermano de Ben como a su esposa.

Richard había sido un gran hombre, con grandes sueños y grandes ilusiones. Corazón noble con una tempestad indetenible e ideales. Mary era su complemento. Tierna, dulce y comprensiva, se acoplaba a las metas de Richard y le alentaba a seguir aun después de las adversidades, una vez que Peter llegó a sus vidas nada podía ser capaz de opacar la luz de sus vidas.

Y luego decidieron ir a Italia por negocios.

En Italia conocieron a un magnate y su familia. Los Stark era conocidos, poderosos y adinerados. Howard se rumoraba era un genio, pero con un carácter de los mil demonios capaz de espantar al mismísimo Santo; María, hija debutante de familia en sociedad y rostro de distintas obras caritativas, posaba a su lado con orgullo y olvidaba las faltas de su pronto a ser esposo. Anthony era un joven problemático y retraído, no hablaba más de lo necesario y cuando lo hacía mostraba su ingenio a través de insultos, que, si no eras cuidadoso, ni siquiera los notarías, pero la vil intensión estaba allí.

Los Stark y los Parker no tenían nada en común.

Por lo que meses después, cuando los Parker regresaron a la ciudad de Nueva York, el no solo encontrar a su sobrino, sino también a un muchacho junto al umbral había sido una verdadera sorpresa para May. Ben escuchó a su hermano con atención y no dudó dos veces en abrirle los brazos al muchacho promesa del que tanto había escuchado. Convivir con Tony había sido un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Y el cambio más radical se lo había llevado el muchacho en cuestión.

Mary una vez incluso le encontró con Peter en brazos. El pequeño Parker comenzaba a gatear y se divertía con el toque suave y afelpado de las alfombras que decoraban los suelos, Peter estaba decidido a encontrar a su padre e iba directo a la cocina, más su atención se vio enfocada en un interruptor eléctrico que estaba al descubierto. Tony cruzaba el pasillo y cargó a Peter con prisa llevándose un bien susto.

El pequeño en sus brazos que pronto alcanzaría los tres años de edad, se sorprendió al ser desviado de su objetivo y clavó la mirada en el muchacho que le alzaba en brazos. Peter gorgoteó confundido y bostezó luego de tanto trabajo, se abrazó al muchacho y cabeceó derrotado. Tony no tuvo la absoluta idea de que hacer.

May se reía siempre al escuchar tal anécdota. ¿Quién hubiese creído que ese muchacho desconfiado y asustadizo que cargaba a su sobrino, sería el mismo que le llevaría, de cuenta nueva, en brazos a su habitación y contarle historias hasta caer dormido?

* * *

Y desde aquel día, Tony fue incapaz de dejarle ir.

* * *

Peter comenzaba a crear una pequeña rutina en su día a día, y las tardes parecían hacerse más largas y placenteras en la compañía de Anthony, quien ahora se sentaba a su lado en las sillas reclinables junto a la alberca, pelaba mandarinas y las dejaba limpias en un plato para que él las pudiese comer y en las noches obscuras de luna nueva, Peter podía ver el leve esplendor de los cigarrillos, oler el tabaco que viajaba en el aire y escuchar al hombre hablar tranquilo, despacio y relajado de anécdotas en tiempos pasados, más alegres, más felices.

—¿Los extrañas? —Tony le cubrió con un mullido cobertor al tiempo que Peter escondía los pies e intentaba mantener el calor gracias a sus calcetines.

—Todos los días. —La honesta respuesta le sorprendió, aunque no estaba del todo seguro el porqué, Tony jamás le había mentido, aun cuando May siempre estaba allí para rectificar detalles a los que Anthony le encantaba agregar dramatismo. La simpleza le dejó sin aliento y Peter no pudo evitar que escurridizas lágrimas se asomasen por sus pestañas. Él también los extrañaba y ni siquiera les conocía.

Tony se alarmó de encontrar el rostro desfigurado de Peter en tan tangible tristeza. E hizo lo púnico que se le ocurrió por impulso. Le dejó sentado sobre su regazo y le rodeó casi por completo con los brazos mientras aceptaba el rostro del muchacho esconderse en la calidez de su cuello.

—Yo también los extraño. —La voz ahogada del menor le estrujó el corazón de maneras Tony no sabía eran posibles en él después de tanto. Peter lloró en silencio, solo escapaban de sus labios pequeños suspiros de cansancio y angustias antiguas que él creía habían sido olvidadas. Quizás, en realidad, nunca terminabas de extrañar a alguien.

Tony le acarició el cabello de manera rítmica, en círculos, jugando con su cabello y pronto sintió como la fuerza se fue alejando de los músculos del menor, dejando su cuerpo vencer ante el cansancio finalmente. Peter cayó dormido, arrullado entre los toques del mayor y la acompasada respiración que mecía sus cabellos lento y resoplaba en sus oídos.

Despertar estando todavía en el amplio sofá de la sala, le extrañó, le costaba enfocarse y podría jurar que parte de su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido, Tony intentó moverse y al fin pudo reconocer lo que le mantenía estático en su sitio, Peter permanecía todavía dormido, acurrucado en su pecho, con el rostro levemente virado en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas cada que suspiraba ahora que era capaz de notarlo; Tony sintió pena de tener que despertarle, a él le hubiese gustado simplemente cargarle a su habitación, como tantas noches anteriores había hecho, pero dudaba tener la fuerza necesaria tan temprano en la mañana y con medio cuerpo en estado desconocido. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era encontrar otra posición que le permitiese quedar sentado en el sofá y le diera algo de libertad a sus manos.

Peter arrugó el entrecejo ante el movimiento y le costó enfocarse, los ojos cansados y algo rojizos todavía le impedían ver bien lo que tenía enfrente, o a quién.

—Buenos días, _Bambino_. —la voz rasposa e inesperada del mayor, le sorprendió y debido a la cercanía, era imposible negar el escalofrío que le hizo arquear la espalda y hundirse en la calidez que representaba el otro. Tony arqueó una ceja desvergonzado, sin poder siquiera esconder su interés, aun cuando Peter se negaba a devolverle la mirada y murmuraba un « _Buenos días_ » ronco y adolorido.

Tony posó un beso libre sobre la coronilla del muchacho y Peter finalmente le encontró la mirada sorprendido ante la acción, de cuenta nueva a sus mejillas se les sumó el cálido color de rosas. Armándose de valor desconocido, Peter se inclinó lo suficiente como para rozas los labios pálidos y resecos junto a la mejilla del hombre y sonrió avergonzaba y feliz.

—Buenos días, Tony.

* * *

Ned había escuchado antes parte de la historia, es decir, era él con quien Peter compartía sus dudas sobre la desconocida figura que reinaba en sombras las fotos familiares y él no tenía algún nombre por el que reconocerle, pero estaba igual de perplejo que MJ al final del relato, sobre como Peter parecía tener familia en otro país.

—¡Nah! Parker, estás mintiendo. —Bromeó MJ y pronto la conversación se volcó en planes de fin de semana y advertencias de no olvidar las video-llamadas semanas una vez que Ned y MJ regresasen a los dormitorios de sus respectivas universidades.

Peter regresó al departamento y May sonrió alegre de verle, haciéndole entrega de una pequeña postal.

—Tuvo que irse de repente y no me dejaba llamarte para que supieras que estaba aquí, quería que fuese una sorpresa. —May parecía culpable de que Peter no hubiese podido encontrarse con Tony por muy efímeros momentos que eso significase: él ni siquiera se imaginaba que el hombre pudiese estar en la ciudad, mucho menos el país. Lo que Peter no sabía es que Tony viajaba constantemente a causa del trabajo, solo que antes no había tenido razones por las que detenerse en Queens.

—Está bien, May. —Peter tomó la postal y se encaminó a su habitación. —Le escribiré algo también.

Sentándose en su cama comenzó a leerlo que el hombre tenía para decir junto a una hermosa foto de su patio trasero y un plato de mandarinas, esas que Peter solía comer.


End file.
